Examples of hydraulically-actuated fuel injection systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,169 issued to Badgley et al. on May 15, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,959 issued to Terada et al. on Jul. 17, 1984. Engines equipped with a hydraulically-actuated fuel injection system will not start quickly unless the system is able to quickly pressurize the actuating fluid used to actuate the fuel injection system. A noticeable delay in the startability of an engine can be annoying to the engine operator and/or unattractive to potential engine buying customers.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.